


I stay in the darkness with you (Artwork for Small Fandom Bang)

by danceswithgary



Category: Spy Game
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art work for Small Fandom Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stay in the darkness with you (Artwork for Small Fandom Bang)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I stay in the darkness with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748753) by [fullmoon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02). 



**Title:** I stay in the darkness with you  
 **Artist:** danceswithgary  
 **Author:** fullmoon02  
 **Fandom:** Spy Game  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Tom Bishop/Nathan Muir  
 **Rating/Category for Art:** G  
 **Warnings** None  
 **Summary:** see author's summary

 **Link to fic master post:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/748753

Cover: I stay in the darkness with you


End file.
